Second Balbadd Arc
The Second Balbadd Arc is the eleventh story arc in the Magi manga series. It shows Alibaba Saluja and his friends as they come back to Balbadd on Kouen Ren's request. Summary Return to Sindria writng on his diary]] Aladdin writes in his diary and explains what happened right after the war, to Magnostadt, Titus, Marga, Sphintus and his clan. He also mentions a summit between the Seven Seas Alliance and the Kou Empire which he has to attend in two months. , Aladdin and Alibaba arriving at Sindria Kingdom]] Then, he arrives with Alibaba and Morgiana in the Sindria Kingdom, where they are warmly welcomed by Pisti and the other Eight Generals. Sinbad apologizes to Alibaba for leaving everything in his and Yamraiha's hands, though he doesn't mind if it means staying with Aladdin. He also meets with Olba and former Umm Madaura’s Crew members, who are much more cheerful now, as well as with Toto who come to see him while accompanying Shambal. Alibaba's Girlfriend asks Alibaba if he became a man in Reim]] Later, during the evening party, Sharrkan comes to greet Alibaba. He asks him whether he was able to become a "man" in Reim, as Remano's noblewomen like to sleep in gladiators' arms. When a blushing Toto appears, Alibaba tries to keep her quiet. Birgit inquires if Toto is Alibaba's lover and Sharrkan asks if Alibaba really got a girlfriend in Reim. After a moment of silence, Alibaba answers yes. He explains how he came to like Toto. Morgiana recalls her moments with Alibaba and wonders what the feeling she has is. The next day, she talks with Masrur about assimilation. He reveals that there are some among the Eight Generals who are half-assimilated and explains the risk involving obtaining that power. He also makes a comment about what a Household Member should be to his master. Meanwhile, Alibaba admits to himself that he lied about dating Toto. He took Garda as a reference because he didn't want to disappoint excited friends and the fact is, he didn't do anything with any girl because they all were scared by Garda. When he reaches everyone else, he sees Toto explaining that, making Sharrkan ask with how many girls he played. He answers zero with a blank expression. Sharrkan, Olba and Aladdin understand his feelings and reassure him that they still will treat him like before. Alibaba starts crying his 'manly' tears and the boys hug him. He wants to know when the woman who will understand his good points will appear. Magicians and Swordsmen receives new clothes from Yamraiha]] Aladdin receives new clothes from Yamraiha, although he points out the mistakes in them. 's training with Sharrkan]] He is also given Mogamett's staff and reassures her that he will fulfill his promise with Mogamett. Meanwhile, Alibaba is training with Sharrkan. He has a bit of hard time, so he uses his Magoi Manipulation, even though he can only use it around the hilt of his sword. Sharrkan gets jealous that Alibaba had other masters besides him and starts torturing him. Toto and Morgiana are watching the scene. Toto talks a lot, but Morgiana admits that he doesn't know what to say to people she just met. Toto tells her to not be like that and shows that she knows a lot about Morgiana. When asked by her why, she replies that Alibaba had told her about her in Reim. She mentions that he had said that she is a little scary and has a quick temper, but is unexpectedly cute. Towards Balbadd ]] Half a month later, a letter from Kouen arrives. He invites Aladdin and alibaba to Balbadd to be his escorts. Alibaba decides to go there alone. He then apologizes to Aladdin and explains how reckless it be to take them with him, and the same goes for Morgiana, as they could be easily killed there. The next day however, Morgiana shows up before him, with her luggage fully packed. She declares that she will go with him, as he and Aladdin had told her to do what she wants. While Aladdin sees them off, Toto, Olba and the rest of the former pirates join them up and the group sails off to Balbadd. Alibaba's team vs. Pirates Alibaba is spacing out, although he denies feeling unwell. Morgiana recalls the talk she had with him yesterday, with Toto and Olba eavesdropping them. Alibaba confessed that he is a little scarred of going to Balbadd. Back in Reim, he was looking for a way to enter his country, but heard nothing of a bad government. He said that even though he knows it's selfish of him, he still wants a role where he can do something, no matter what. He feels like there is no meaning for him to have a Metal Vessel and that's inexcusable. Morgiana is worried, but her thoughts are interrupted by the attack of the pirates. Olba's group thinks that they are perfect match for the fellow 'trash'. They want to do something to make this kind of 'trash' disappear from the world, and in order to do that, they should repay their benefactor, Alibaba. He denies doing anything, as he couldn't give them a place to stay nor the things to eat, but Toto comments that he doesn't understand and tells him that the gladiators he freed were the same as them, he gave them hope. As they come to an understanding concerning Alibaba, they are both granted the powers of his Household. They finish the pirates off with their newly obtained Amol Ahmor-Ghameq. Toto and Olba During the celebrations, Morgiana tells Alibaba that she is glad that he has more allies now. She mentions that they really adore him and he is going there alone after all. Then, Toto and Olba announce that they started dating, much to Alibaba's shock. Alibaba is angry at Olba and Toto for flirting around him and not thinking about his feelings, but he denies it when asked. He goes to his room to get rid of his frustration. Relationship with Morgiana He comes back to them again and Olba makes a point that Morgiana seems to like Alibaba, surprised that Alibaba never noticed. Alibaba doesn't believe it at first, but after recalling some of Morgiana's strange behaviors, he concludes that it might be true after all. He starts grinning and goes to the Fanalis girl. He tries to talk to her, but makes no sense. He starts blushing at her, realizing that she is very cute. Morgiana asks Alibaba if she could stay by his side even when many people will gather around him, which he interprets as proposing. He decides to answer her with all his feelings, telling her that she is a strong and cool woman, someone he can rely on and he wants her to be by his side forever. Morgiana starts crying from happiness and Alibaba hugs her, thinking that he's got the cutest girlfriend in the world. and Morgiana]] Morgiana makes Alibaba realize that he misunderstand her confession. Ashamed, he throws a tantrum screaming that he has enough and everything is horrible. He then runs away. Morgiana tells other what happened and Toto explains to her that Alibaba was very happy and now is deeply hurt. Morgiana wonders if she should apologize but Olba says it was his fault. Then they go to look for Alibaba. As they find him, they try to tell him that Morgiana doesn't hate him, but he only starts screaming again, saying that he wants to be popular. Morgiana apologizes for causing such a misunderstanding and tells him that she never thought of something as amazing as being with him and asks him to wait until she can properly learn to be with him, because she really likes him. Alibaba agrees with tears and Olba's group thinks that it's because of his honest self he is so trustworthy, their King. Yunan and Sinbad and Yunan]] In Sindria, Aladdin is reading a book about Rukh when he is interrupted by Yunan. They mention what had happened after the Magnostadt's battle. Aladdin says that Morgiana said a lot of good things about Yunan, but he answers he's not so good and knows a lot about Ugo. He then notices that Sinbad is eavesdropping on them with a bird and tells him to stop, even though Sinbad is in a completely different place. Much to Aladdin's surprise, Yunan states he doesn't trust Sinbad that much and Sinbad doesn't trust him. Sinbad goes to where Yunan and Aladdin are and reveals that Yunan is responsible for the chaos in the world by summoning a lot of Dungeons. Yunan is upset with him and says that it was Judar who made more Dungeons appear as he himself retracted more of them than anything. He then takes Aladdin and creates a house with Al-Kimia Al-Qadima, to where Sinbad is not allowed because of a barrier. Yunan explains to an amazed Aladdin how his Magic works. Aladdin realizes that Yunan knows more than anyone. He is proven right when Yunan begins to clear the matter with Ugo. During his talk, he admits that every time he dies, he is resurrected with all his memories by Ugo, much like Titus did. The two of them then talk about King Vessels and Yunan points out that there is much more of them than there normally should be. Yunan says he is scared of Sinbad because he is too close to the concept of an ideal King Vessel. Yunan also mentions that Magi have always chosen their Kings by instinct, including Aladdin. He wonders what if all of King Vessels fought against each other and the one who survives creates the "right" destiny for the world. In Balbadd watching the new Balbadd]] Alibaba's group arrives in Balbadd's port. Morgiana asks if this is Balbadd, while Alibaba heads towards his homeland. Alibaba's group watches Balbadd, which now resembles the Kou Empire. Alibaba mentions that he heard that the countries that are the part of Kou become Kou itself. During their trip around the city they notice that people are wearing the same clothes. Meeting Old Friends with Hassan and Zaynab]] After that, they are notified that Kouen will meet them in the morning, so Alibaba wants to meet someone during the night. He goes to Zaynab and Hassan, who are now living in a family of three with their child. Alibaba laughs at little Zassan, whose face is just like his father's. After that, Hassan falls asleep and Zaynab tells Alibaba how their life is better now; they were given everything, from food to a house, and by working people can even leave the slums. She dreams of owning a little shop one day. When she and her son go to sleep, Hassan revels the mystery concerning the citizen clothes and how they can't wear white, which was the color of, for instance, the Fog Troupe's members. He fears that in the future people will forget that a country named Balbadd once existed. After that, he decides to take Alibaba in front of Kassim's grave so the two of them could talk. At Kassim's grave, which is only a place his comrades thought would serve as a grave as there is no body there, Alibaba learns about Tariq and Sa'id's current lives. Hassan tells Alibaba about his regrets but dismisses the idea of raising a revolution as Zaynab is pregnant with a second child. Before the Meeting with Kouen After parting with Hassan, Alibaba wanders around the familiar places that aren't the same anymore. The next day, a wagon runs over a child, who is dying. With Magoi Manipulation, Alibaba is able to determine his state but can't do anything to save him, so a doctor is needed, but because of this child being a slave, no one wants to help. The attendant explains Balbadd's current situation. Alibaba notices the change in hearts of Balbadd's people. Kouen and Koumei and Kouen]] After that, he arrives in the palace, where he meets up with Kouen. Alibaba notices Barkak and others in the Balbadd Palace. Kouen's followers demand Alibaba to bow in front of him, although others say that there's no need as he has no connections with Balbadd anymore. Since both choices mean a loss to Alibaba, he starts prostrating but comes up with a lie, that is that they have a custom in Balbadd and the act of touching the ground with one's head is a prayer for a pregnant woman to have an easy delivery. Thanks to that, his former subordinates are also freed from bowing. Afterwards, Alibaba goes to talk with Kouen alone. After being provoked, Kouen mentions that he got his status by a chance. Alibaba then keeps asking him why in different areas and as Kouen gets angry, he makes him talk to Koumei. The younger Prince states that it was him who took the autonomy from Balbadd and explains it in details, although Alibaba doesn't believe it at all. Koumei says that a lie repeated countless times becomes a reality. He then reveals that their reason is to unify the world and in their belief, Alibaba is walking the same path as them. The Unified World Koumei reveals his reasoning to Alibaba. He thinks that it will be impossible for humans to understand each other and "hatred" of the people who support different ideologies causes conflicts. 's disagreement]] He claims that Mogamett was wrong that only Goi and Magicians cannot understand each other; it can't be done as long as people believe in different things. Koumei exclaims that their goal is to erase from the history the fact that different ideologies existed. Koumei also explains the use of the slavery system and asks if Alibaba ever had to cast away things dear to him for a greater good. Afterwards, Koumei and Alibaba join Kouen. Alibaba answers that he can't agree with their goals and asks why Koumei doesn't convey his true feelings to his people. Kouen interrupts and makes Alibaba realize that he is in the middle of an enemy's base and it would be easy to get rid of him. He points his sword at him but instead of killing him, he tells him to become his right hand man. He orders him to cut his connections to the Sindria Kingdom and swear loyalty to him. Conditions Kouen says that if Alibaba becomes his subordinate, he will be given full authority over Balbadd. Alibaba is shocked that he has to betray Sindria, but Kouen makes a point that for him, the most important should be Balbadd. Alibaba asks for some time to think but Kouen demands an instant answer. After seeing a completely overwhelmed Alibaba, he backs off and tells him that he can live under Sinbad forever but he can forget about Balbadd. Then, Koumei explains the conditions under which Alibaba can be Kouen's ally: he has to cut his ties to Sindria, present a concrete proposal in ruling Balbadd and show loyalty to the Ren Household, which means to marry into their family. Alibaba says he can't marry anyone, recalling his promise to Morgiana. After stating their conditions, Alibaba is left alone. Alibaba and Kougyoku and Alibaba]] On his way, he meets Kougyoku. She tells him how important Balbadd is for her and believes that the relationship between Kou, Sindria and Balbadd improved. She reveals she is now a General of Kou, even though only in a title. She says she will fight together with him and his friends and reassures him that he can always talk to her about his problems, as they are friends. She claims she will do anything for him. Alibaba states that it would be easier if she was a despicable person. Meanwhile, Kouen and Koumei talk about Alibaba. They conclude that when Alibaba accepts their conditions, his Magi will come with him. Muu and Morgiana At the same time, Muu comes to meet with Morgiana as a fellow Fanalis. Morgiana realizes she should be quiet about her meeting with Muu. He calls her smart and explains his reasons for coming there. Muu states that once Reim relies on either Kou or Sindria too much, the biggest world will begin. He then proceeds to reveal part of his past; the time when he went to see the Fanalis on the other side of the Great Rift. Similarly to Morgiana, he ended up at Yunan's place but ignored his warnings and eventually arrived at their homeland. Fanalis there however aren't people, but beasts. Yunan came and took him back, believing that Muu was still too young. When asked what will he do, Muu answers that nothing, because he has important thing on this side, recalling Scheherazade. Morgiana says that it's the same for her as she has two great heroes here. Muu tells her to be wary of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad's Abilities using Kougyoku's body]] Meanwhile, Alibaba explains to Kougyoku what he was told by Kouen and Koumei. Much to his shock, Sinbad takes over her body and starts speaking through her. Sinbad reveals some things only he could have known, reassuring Alibaba that it's Sinbad himself speaking through Kougyoku. He explains his ability to control minds and reveals that he has other points in the world where he controls people. He says he will any dirty trick to protect his country. He also tells Alibaba that him betraying Sindria isn't such a big deal and he can even fake his loyalty to Kou. Alibaba answers that he can't do that since it would harm Balbadd even more and he can't run away again. After stating why it would be bad for Kougyoku if Alibaba were to reveals about Sinbad controlling her, he leaves her body. Alibaba thinks that he can't forgive him for harming Kougyoku, but in the end, hesitates. The Summit Alibaba and Kouen ]] Afterwards, the fleet leaves Balbadd. Alibaba accepts Kouen's conditions but wants to know his connection to Al-Thamen before deciding whether he is his ally or not. Kouen makes a point that there is no country where trust is present everywhere and that's why he can't let Hakuryuu to be a king. He also tells him that one day, when Balbadd will become his, he mustn't get rid of people he hates. Kouen also says that to protect his country, he will dirty his hands and reveals that he is building a nest in his body. He exclaims that he will drag the power of everyone to unify a world, even the people that will betray him one day, including Hakuryuu. He mentions that they were inducing him so he would be no threat to Kouen. Alibaba realizes that he must be doing the same thing as Sinbad and feels conflicted about what he can do. Before the Summit Then, the fleet reach an island the summit is going to take part. They are greeted by five of Eight Generals. After greeting the arriving ships, Jafar asks every Metal Vessel user to leave their weapon before proceeding towards the meeting place. Soon after going there, Alibaba's Household briefly learns about the promise he made to Kou. Morgiana realizes that it's something Alibaba would die to protect. He apologizes and thanks them. Seishuu notices that almost no one among Household Members is assimilated and thinks they could easily kill them, only to notice the Yambala Gladiators behind Sinbad. Kou is no worse, since Koumei planned to Fanalis Corps to appear as well. Sinbad and Muu talk over their participation in the summit, with Muu explaining that they are very good "friends" with Kouen. Then, Yunan comes and soon after, Aladdin and Titus make a flashy entrance. Aladdin says that he wants to tell them the legend of another world, Alma Torran. The Legend of Alma Torran Yunan asks about Judar's whereabouts, so Koumei explains that he is immersing himself in magic training as of late. Aladdin says that Alma Torran is a place where Djinn, Al-Thamen and he were born. When asked by Alibaba what kind of place his homeland was, Aladdin explains that reveals it's "another world", existing in another space and time. He denies Sinbad's idea that it's another celestial being, since another "star" is located in the same space. Alibaba asks how Aladdin was able to travel to their world if it's supposedly impossible, only to learn that he was sent there by this world's creator, Solomon. Aladdin then starts projecting the image of Alma Torran he got in the Sacred Palace which is equal to disobeying Solomon's will. Aladdin tells the story from when the intelligent forms of life other than humans, were born. He explains what problems Alma Torran faced and mentions that at that time, humanity was one of the weakest species. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Second Balbadd Arc